Tears of Blood
by Kuma Kuroko
Summary: Una vez derramada la sangre nada se puede hacer. Una vez conocido el amor no se olvida por mas que duela. Entonces queda en duda... ¿Es posible olvidar o ignorar el rencor al amante que sangre derramó? O... ¿Aceptarlo por lo que es más allá de tus cerrados pensamientos? Pairing: Viktuuri [Viktor Nikiforov x Dragon!Yuuri Katsuki] Advertencias: Posible Dragofilia, Gore


_Cuando encontramos el amor, también encontramos la razón y el sentido de toda la vida porque solo en sus brazos siempre podremos encontrar una salida_

 **TEARS OF BLOOD**

— ¿Para qué traes comida con intención de alimentarme? —la pregunta fue hecha casi al aire por la carencia de una respuesta—Sabes que apenas este curado te matare. —apartó la vista del conejo asado sobre una especie de plato improvisado hecho a base de muchas hojas de árbol.

Su mirada aguamarina se clavó en quién se mantenía apoyado en la salida de la cueva, viendo a fuera de esta algo que solo a él podía interesarle, una fuerte ventisca azotaba el bosque y esa pequeña cueva evitaba que murieran de hipotermia. Suspiro de manera sonora, aun mirando a esa pequeña persona.

—Por lo general se acostumbra responder a quién te habla—comento tomando el conejo asado y comenzando a comerlo—Una mínima muestra de interés, ya que tanto insistes en mantenerme vivo.

La respuesta no llego jamás, su oyente permanecía con la vista a la ventisca, no tardó mucho en terminar su cena, no estaba muy carnoso el animal, pero sirvió para satisfacer su hambre. Se acomodó como pudo en el incómodo lugar, echando un vistazo a su pierna cubierta de escamas negras y un montón de hojas al parecer medicinales, no tenía idea del tema tan solo sacaba conclusiones probables.

— ¿Al menos me dirás tu nombre? —preguntó luego de un largo rato en sepulcral silencio de parte de ambos, uno tan solo esperando la atención que exigía y otro en su propio mundo imaginario. —Yo me llamo Viktor, aunque mi padre suele decirme _Viktya_ —se presento con una sonrisa confiada— ¿Tienes nombre o es algo que no acostumbran?

Aquel comentario debió llamar la atención de esa persona, que por fin dejo de observar con fascinación la fuerte ventisca. Ladeo la cabeza, esperando lo que fuera a decir, debía decir algo, se estaba desesperando de tanto hablar solo.

—No sabía que ser bestias salvajes les limitaba la palabra, pensé que los dragones sabían hablar ¿O acaso hay algo que te lo impide? —la mirada seguía fija en su persona, al menos estaba demostrando interés en su palabra y persona que era más importante—Heeeeeeeeeeeeeey respóndeme, estar todo el-

—Eres ruidoso—a pesar de ser una queja no sono como una, sino más bien una especie de raro _cumplido_. La atención viajo de nuevo al clima fuera de la cueva, como si con esa simple acotación cortara fácilmente cualquier intento de conversación entre ambos.

Viktor rodo los ojos fastidiado, tres mal paridos días consiente ahí metido y estas eran las primeras palabras que escuchaba de su parte, _adorable_ la mini bestia. No tenía mucha idea de porque ahora estaba en esta situación, recordaba antes pero no que había ocurrido para estar en esa cueva siendo cuidado a medias por el pequeñajo y compartir el mismo aire.

Intentar levantarse era un completo suicidio, su pierna rota en sanación tardaría en estar bien, _para su desgracia._ Miro a un lado, su espada estabas ahí enfundada, el chiquitín no debía ser muy inteligente para dejarla tan a su alcance, o tal vez estaba muy confiado en que no lo mataría hasta que fuera inútil a su ser.

—Si no me dirás tu nombre te pondré uno. —prosiguió, sin tener la atención del otro a todas luces—Uno que quede bien con un animal como tu… ¿Makkachin? No, mi perro es mucho más listo que tú, también más fuerte y útil, una considerable amenaza si lo desea… ¿Sassha? Tienes cara de Sassha, aunque eso querría decir que serás grande, no creo que vivas lo suficiente—se carcajeo. —Eso me hace pensar ¿Eres macho o hembra? Es difícil saberlo con la cara de borrego que tienes ¿Si acaso eres un dragón de verdad?

A pesar de estarse burlando de él, no logro que lo mirara, respondiera, _absolutamente nada_ , pasando por completo de su existencia. Tomo uno de los palos que había en la fogata, con un poco de flamas y lanzándola los suficientemente fuerte como para darle de lleno en la cabeza.

—Ay…—llevo las manos a su cabeza, comenzado a sollozar girándose a mirarlo.

— ¡JA! —carcajeo incrédulo. — ¿te duele un simple trozo de madera? Definitivamente me equivoque de especie o tu saliste más defectuoso que ninguno. —recostó su espalda de la roca de nuevo, aparentemente satisfecho de lo obrado con él otro que solo se giró de nuevo.

Cuando la tormenta de nieve mermo lo vio acercarse, sentase a unos 9 metros de distancia, viendo el fuego tal como hacía con él clima hace unos pocos minutos. Lo analizo tanto como pudo, cabello negro tapando parte de su cara y llegando hasta sus hombros, una buena melena de cabello negro, sus ojos eran marrones, con un tinte apenas notable en color rojo.

El cuerpo tan pequeño y distando un poco de lo que vendría a ser la delgadez daba a pensar que se trataba de un humano, lo que rompía dicha imagen eran sus manos y su espalda. Las manos con garras apenas notables y en un tono negro debido a escamas que lo cubrían, escamas tan oscuras como la brea; en su espalda un par de alas pequeñas y pegadas a esta, pareciendo completa y absolutamente inútiles pues hasta ahora no las había visto moverse ni una sola vez.

Lo único imposible de negar es que se trataba de un niño de rostro muy dulce, _tierno_ por llamarlo de algún modo por su rostro relleno, de esos a los que quieres tirar de las mejillas. Consideraría que se trataba de un pequeño queriendo hacer algo bueno por alguien más.

 _Pero es un dragón, aquella bestia que disfrutaba cazar._

Para que negarlo, matar dragones era su hobbie favorito, llenaba su ego y hacia que destacara entre toda su generación, su padre como líder no podía estar más orgullos de él. Dejarse llevar por su simple apariencia o que fuera solo un niño seria patético y arruinaría su imagen con su gente, apenas estuviera curado _lo mataría_ , quizás intentaría que se hiciera dragón para quitar su piel, colmillos… Lo que pudiera servir, dudaba que fuera mucho material en realidad.

— ¿De que eres dragón? No tienes cuernos, así no tengo modo de catalogarte. —el silencio seguía ahí. —Tal vez de aire, esas cosas son tan fáciles de cazar, solo debes confundirlos en un bosque y ¡Pum! —abrió las manos en signo de explosión. —Los tienes en una Red, listo para ser despellejado, cocinado y sacar sus colmillos, cuernos y garras. —narraba, con clara intención de asustarlo o ver alguna emoción en su cara.

Su palabrería no paro en lo que resto de tiempo despiertos, el pequeño se fue a dormir antes, dejando en soledad metafórica al peli plateado cazador. Lo observo hasta que el sueño se hacía lugar en su mente, a la misma vez que la pequeña flama en frente suyo comenzaba a apagarse.

El olor a pescado asado lo hizo abrir los ojos, mirando la fogata nuevamente encendida con un par de pescados asombrosamente gordos asándose sobre este fuego. Se enderezo como pudo, girando el cuello.

—Oye, si pretendes mantenerme vivo al menos tráeme una puta oveja para hacerme una almohada—quejumbro, recibiendo atención nula. El pequeño puso el pescado en una enorme hoja, a saber, de que árbol la saco, la predominancia de los pinos o sauces en el lugar imposibilitaba este tipo de hoja más natural de la costa. — ¿En dónde pescaste esto? Esta gigante. —comento dándole un gran mordisco y escupiendo una espinita hacia el niño—Hey, responde.

Puso los ojos en blanco, la carencia de palabras lo estaba molestando con creces, si era un ser pensante al menos capaz de entender que mostrara indicios de respuesta como mínimo, tal vez así reconsideraría hacer o no algo con su cuerpo después de matarlo, además de mostrárselo a su padre.

— ¿Tu inservible cerebro de reptil te permite entender que estoy diciendo al menos? Otros dragones al menos saben como maldecir. —mofaba tirando otra espina en su dirección. —Gritar de dolor y rugir, algunos más como un cerdo en el matadero, tan grandes y son tan débiles. He llegado a pensar que cambian de forma para poder imitar al verdadero depredador, un intento muy-

—Si ustedes son el verdadero depredador ¿Por qué nos temen? —casi se muerde la lengua, la voz suave e infantil lo hizo quedarse callado por unos segundos, rebobinando sus palabras en su cabeza. Cuando pensaba responder, el niño se alejaba con las hojas llenas de espinas y restos de pescado.

— ¡OYE! ¡VUELVE AQUÍ! —grito. Dio un fuerte golpe al suelo, más frustrado que antes. Un largo rato paso, horas si calculaba el calor que comenzaba a hacer en comparación a hace un rato y la posición del sol. Intento dormirse, el aburrimiento lo terminaría de matar si lo hacia otra cosa antes, el paso ligero lo hizo mirar en dirección a la entrada, tomando su espada solo precaución.

Entro el niño de nuevo, cubierto nieve y tierra, con uno que otro moretón y arrastrando a duras penas a un venado macho por los cuernos, estaba vivo lo que resultaba bastante extraño. Sostuvo al venado hasta ponerlo a su lado, alzo una ceja confundido, estaba esperando que lo matara o algo así, aparentemente.

—Sabes que no pienso comerme esto vivo ¿verdad? —dio un toque en el ojo del animal, el cual se retorció aún más, apenas contenido por el pequeño. —Te diré algo muy simple, dragón que no mata. —clavo la espada e la cabeza del venado dificultad, clavándola en la tierra. —Muere, así de sencillo. —sonrió con falsa amabilidad. El pequeño tan solo miro al venado, jalándolo al momento en que Viktor saco la espada. — ¿Por eso eres tan patético? Incapaz de matar un simple venado… Criatura existente solo para alimentar a otra.

Con sus manos y una mueca de asco abrió el estómago del venado, sacando los intestinos y básicamente todo lo que no se comía por su lado, Viktor alzo una ceja al verlo hacer aquello, podían comerlo si les daba la gana, tampoco sabía tan mal.

—Hey ¿Qué harás con eso? —preguntó al notar que tomaba todo entre sus brazos, saliendo de la cueva apresurado para que no se le cayera. — ¡OYE! —grito, no logrando atraerlo. Usando su espada como apoyo se levantó, saltando en un pie hasta llegar a la salida de la cueva. — ¡PRÉSTAME ATENCIÓN MALDITA SEA! —exigió dando unos cuantos pasos más hasta caer al suelo por la fuerza ida. — ¡DRAGÓN DE…! —antes de gritar un insulto logro verlo, a través de los árboles y los pocos arbustos aun existentes.

Estaba dando de comer a unos pequeños cachorros de lobo, algunos de ellos lamian la sangre que se adhirió a su cuerpo pequeño. El niño lucía contento de verlos comer, de cuidarlos, eso hacía pensar en donde estaba la ma- ahí estaba.

— ¿Tienen mucha hambre aun? —acaricio el hocico de la loba, la cual apenas dio unos gruñidos y ligeros movimientos de cabeza y patas. —Ya veo, lo siento, no quiero quitarles sus presas, mañana traeré más, tan solo estoy cuidando de alguien que también necesita comer. —Viktor quedo helado ante la mirada mortífera del gran animal blanco a su persona. —No, no, por favor no le hagas nada… Ya sé lo que es, es que—la loba lamio la mejilla del pequeño. —No, gracias, no quiero darte problemas, gracias de todos modos—dio un beso a su hocico—Hasta mañana—se despidió y la familia lobuna desapareció en el bosque.

— ¿Hablas con un maldito perro sarnoso y no conmigo? Ey, ey, ey no me toques reptil inservible—se removía de los brazos del pelinegro, haciendo su trabajo de devolverlo a su lugar más difícil. — ¡No me pienso mover de aquí hasta que me digas tu maldito nombre!... O me traigas alguna botella de Ron.

Al final, a pesar de las protestas acabo en el mismo y exacto lugar, frente al fuego y recostado del muro. Soplo uno de los mechones de su cabello, exasperado por no tener ni idea de cómo demonios se llamaba su acompañante y aparente cuidado, que, hablando de él, partido sin anunciar su destino, sabrá a donde, quizás a abandonarlo ahí a su suerte a que muriera de hambre, lo cual sería muy inteligente para, descartaría esa opción.

La noche cayo, pudo dormitar por un largo rato, su estómago crujiendo y pidiéndole con desespero cocinar el venado que seguía ahí y darse un buen festín el solo. Llegado el momento de ejecutar este plan escucho pasos, esta vez menos constantes y más flojos.

— ¿A dónde fuiste? —lo vio de arriba abajo, el pelinegro se acercó, con parte de su cara hinchada y cerrando parte de su ojo, una flecha clavada en su pierna y sangrando por la nariz. Este extendió una pequeña cantimplora de cuero. La tomo un momento, quitando la tapa y oliendo. —Ugh… Qué asco de Ron, no pienso tomar esa porquería—lo tiro a un lado, de milagro nada se derramo, vio de reojo como tomaba de nuevo la cantimplora con decepción. —Esas heridas… ¿De dónde lo sacaste?

Responder era más o menos lo que hizo, sacando la flecha de su pierna dejando salir un gemido dolorido por esto. Entrego la flecha al cazador que la vio a detalle, obviamente humana, abrió mínimamente los ojos ¿Fue a meterse en una aldea humana a cumplir su capricho?

—Dame esa cosa. —se estiro, arrebatando la cantimplora y dando un largo trago, era un ron medianamente bueno, algo era algo. El pequeño sonrió contento de haberlo complacido. — ¿Estas bien o ahora quedaste igual que yo? Esto podría ser más llevadero si al menos me dijeras algo. —bufo rabioso, dando otro largo trago a la cantimplora. —También tengo hambre, cocina ese venado antes de que empiece a pudrirse.

La cena transcurrió en el silencio ya habitual pero insoportable para él, pensó en muchas posibles conversaciones, alguna manera de sacarlo de quicio para obtener mínimo una pelea verbal con él.

—Me llamo Yuuri. —lo miro como si otra cabeza hubiera salido de su cuerpo.

—así que si tienes nombre. —silbo, esperando un típico _"Obviamente que tengo nombre",_ algo que nunca llego. —Por amor a los dioses deja de hacer la ley del hielo ¿Por qué no me hablas si puedes hacerlo?

—Eres ruidoso y todo lo que pudiéramos hablar no sería de tu agrado o el mio, por ello es mejor el silencio. —opino comiendo la carne cruda, manchándose las mejillas de sangre.

— ¿Insinúas que no hay nada interesante que yo pueda decirte? Creo que ocurre todo lo contrario renacuajo. —Yuuri lo miro de tal manera en que, supuse que se refería a este tipo de discusión. —Como sea, permíteme entender a mi presa antes de matarla, esto de tener tan cerca a un dragón… o lo que debería ser uno—lo miro en gesto despectivo de arriba abajo. —En su forma humana es nuevo, quizás sea interesante.

—Soy igual a cualquiera y lo que ocurre conmigo es que aún no soy adulto, de serlo ya hubiera volado muy lejos de aquí.

—Oh~ así que esa es la diferencia entre crías y padres, pensé que tan solo serían pequeñas lagartijas pegadas al lomo de sus padres esperando a no morir—mofaba con una sonrisa. —No he tenido la oportunidad de matar crías, tu serás la primera, siéntete honrado.

Yuuri guardo silencio, terminando su comida y tomando lugar a un lugar relativamente cercano de la fogata para dormir, siendo observado de modo minucioso por el parlante cazador humano.

— ¿Se supone que esta es tu forma de dragón? Que desilusión, esperaba algo al menos amenazante que compensara tu débil forma humana, me equivoque por completo—burló de manera despectiva. — ¿Qué piensas hacer? ¿Encantar a lo que te encuentres hasta que mueran de ternura? —seguía en su interminable casi monologo de burlas al dragón.

Ciertamente era pequeño, apenas 3 metros de alto, 5 de largo, sin cuernos, escamas blandas que soportaban el fuego a duras penas, sus ojos resaltaban en su rostro, su hocico corto, pero típicamente cónico, escamas negras como la noche, alas plegadas a su espalda que se notaban tan débiles…

— ¿Y entonces? ¿Qué harás lagartija escupe fuego? —Yuuri dio la vuelta para ir a la salida. — ¡RESPÓNDEME MALDICIÓN!

—Iré a buscar comida para hoy…

—El frío mantiene buena la carne del venado, no hace falta que vayas a cazar de nuevo.

— ¿Enserio?

— ¿Eres un dragón y no sabes cuando tu comida esta buena o mala? —interrogo incrédulo. —Para empezar ¿Qué edad tienes? —era inconcebible que un animal salvaje no supiera de esto, él lo sabía por obvias razones, era cazador en su aldea, fuera del animal que fuera y por ello muchas veces había descansado en el bosque alguna que otra vez.

—Setenta y dos. —abrió al boca en sorpresa ¿¡Le llevaba más de 6 décadas enteritas y no podía con algo tan simple!? Era un buen momento para alejar las dudas en cuanto a la especie.

—A ver, vuelve acá. —con un gesto de mano lo hizo acercarse, Yuuri quedo echado a su lado, de este modo se parecía a su perro. Presiono su hocico contra el suelo con una mano, Yuuri cerró los ojos incómodo por la presión. — ¿Cómo es posible que tengas _72_ años de edad, no sepas una mierda, no quieras matar y parezcas las lagartijas a las que saco la cola cuando estoy aburrido?

—Los dragones… Tenemos nuestra manera de ver los años—que presionara su hocico era molesto, aun así, pensaba que de moverse muy bruscamente haría daño al humano. —Para ti solo tengo 7…

—Es decir, tu edad se cuenta en décadas y no en años fijos—lo soltó, llevándose una mano a la barbilla pensativo. —En el caso de tener 150 significaría que tienes 15… Interesante, cuéntame más cosas de tu especie, pueden serme útil más tarde. —sonrió malicioso.

— ¿Por qué te gusta tanto matar? —ladeo la cabeza viéndolo, todo su cabello cayo por su hombro debido a esto. —hasta ahora solo haz hablado de eso… ¿Qué tiene de divertido?

—Niño ¿De qué sirve ser fuerte si no puedes pasar por encima de los demás? Los humanos tenemos la ventaja de ser más poderosos que ustedes a diferencias de tantas otras bestias, nuestro derecho a reclamar sus vidas es algo irrevocable.

—Ser fuerte no significa destruirlo todo…

— ¿Ves porque eres débil? No entiendes nada de lo que acabo de decir. Ahora dime-

— ¿Qué tiene de malo ser débil?

—Lagartija crecida—volvió a presionar su hocico. —Deja de hacer preguntas imbéciles, esas guárdatelas para cuando lleguen tus padres o lo que sea.

—Ellos no vendrán…—pudo notar los ojos vidriosos.

—Oh… Pues… Igual no pienso responder ahora. —tiro tierra con la otra mano, Yuuri sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro para quitársela de encima—habla, quiero saber muchas cosas que no podemos preguntar debido a que son unos escandalosos indispuestos.

Yuuri se volvió a acostar en el suelo, escuchando a Viktor parlotear de un millón de cosas más con preguntas intercaladas imposibles de responder por volverse a interrumpir el solo, hablaba demasiado ¿Estaba nervioso? Por más débil que fuera para los demás Viktor era un humano herido más pequeño que él, podría matarlo de un solo golpe con su cola por accidente. En todo esa conversación a medias se fue el día, comiendo lo que sobraba del venado.

—Eso me recuerda… ¿Qué paso con tus padres? ¿Qué tribu los mato? Si te dejaron escapar hicieron un trabajo horrible—usaba un trozo de hueso a modo de mondadientes. —Dejar escapar a una cría tan indefensa, al menos tus colmillos deben significar una buena cantidad de oro si se comercializan.

—No lo sé. —hace rato de haber cambiado de forma tan solos e abrazaba las piernas mirando el fuego. —Ellos tan solo comenzaron a lanzar sus artefactos raros, clavar sus espadas y hachas, Mari me dijo que corriera.

— ¿Quién era? ¿Tu madre? Es extraño que la llames por su nombre.

—Era mi hermana, mi mama me dejo con ella, pero rompieron sus alas antes de pudiéramos irnos.

—Entonces no estuvo tan mal—sonrió contento. —Cortas las alas y un dragón queda sin poder hacer nada, a menos que el muy maldito sea acuático y este cerca de la costa, son una molestia, aún más los de tierra. —comenzó a jugar con él pequeño colmillo que guindaba de su cuello. —se hunden en el suelo y no salen hasta que nos vamos o llenamos de brea el agujero.

— ¿Por qué les gusta tanto asesinar? —volvió a preguntar, mirándolo curioso, sus ojos eran demasiado ingenuos, inocentes y _puros_ , eso lo estaba sacando de quicio.

—Ya te lo dije, somos fuertes, por ello tenemos derecho a destruirlos y sacar provecho de sus cuerpo, la carne de dragón es exquisita. —aseguro dejando su collar de lado y jugando con su cabello color platino.

—No comprendo ¿Qué diferencia hay entre los débiles y fuertes? Ambos criaturas vivas, queriendo ser felices, cumplir su ciclo y volver en uno nuevo…

—Tus palabras me aburren. —chasqueo la lengua, _demasiado,_ _ **excesivamente**_ ** _PURO_** , era como hablar con él chaman más espiritual de todos, esos molestos hombres que aseguraban los sentimientos de cada ser que los rodeara por más salvaje que fuera, a sus ojos esto es… —Es una tontería pensar que bestias tan peligrosas como ustedes puedan tener la mitad de raciocinio que un humano, solo nosotros somos capaces de comprender la vida y disfrutarla, algo que de no deshacernos de ustedes no podríamos hacer.

—Los humanos no son los únicos que viven, que sienten, que tienen alma… Creer que es así es lo que demuestra que tan solo tienes miedo de que seamos más humanos que ustedes mismos.

Fue su turno de no dar una respuesta, creándose de brazos, molesto por aquella afirmación tan segura de parte de Yuuri ¿Qué se creía el niño? Si esos supuestos siete años que tenían lo hacían pensar de modo tan ingenuo y pacifico podía decir con mayor seguridad que debía matarlo, tener una cosita tan adorable por ahí rondando hablando de lo mismo volvería loco a cualquiera, haría un verdadero favor al mundo librándolo de su existencia.

 _— ¿¡QUE ESTÁN ESPERANDO PARA IRSE!?_

 _—Pe-pero mama…—balbuceo su hermana que lo tenía cargado, su madre aumento de tamaño, en su orgullosa forma de dragón, llegando a los posible 27 metros y ni que hablar de largo._

 _— ¡Vete con Yuuri ahora! —bramo y rugió, derrumbando una buena cantidad de árboles en su camino para ir a ayudar a su pareja. Mari presiono aún más a Yuuri contra su pecho._

 _—Marie…—la miro nervioso y ella sonrió._

 _—Tranquilo chiquitín, ellos volverán en un rato. Sujétate bien._ — _indico cambiando de forma, se sujetó al cuello de su hermana, agazapándose fuertemente cuando sintió el impulso de esta para elevarse tomando vuelo._

 _Apenas pudieron rebasar los pinos Mari rugió de dolor, mientras Yuuri estaba al borde de soltarse por un corte en su costado, algo similar a un gancho se clavó en el lomo de la dragona de tonos marrones, la cual comenzó a sangrar por estos, intentando con todas sus ganas seguir volando e ignorando el dolor, más arpones de este estilo se clavaron escuchando los gritos de su hermano menor que sin duda inicio su llanto._

 _Giro en su eje, tumbándolo de su lomo y que cayera mucho más lejos que ella, escuchando gritos de los humanos que se daban por victoriosos._

 _— ¡CORRE Y ESCÓNDETE YUURI! —grito en tono pañoso, angustiada y asustada de olerlos tan cerca, Yuuri negó con la cabeza temblando— ¡TE DIJE QUE TE VAYAS! —bramo ahora empezando a removerse, debido a la masa de su cuerpo y su fuerza considerable a pesar de su juventud rozando adultez tumbo una buena cantidad de árboles a su alrededor._

 _No pudo ver que más paso con su hermana, varios pinos habían caído en frente y tan solo escuchaba a duras penas los rugidos de dolor de ella, el olor de su madre o padre no se encontraba cerca. Las exclamaciones humanas lo asustaron, empezando a correr en una dirección cualquiera sin tener en cuenta si iba o no en simples círculos._

—Mira esto…—tomo el pequeño conejo que chillaba de terror. —Tan solo retuerces un poco su cuello y—un traquido llego a los sensibles oídos del pelinegro. —Listo, murió el conejito, limpiamente asesinado.

—Yo no puedo hacer eso…—bajo la cabeza apenado, tomando el gordo cuerpo del animalito de suave pelaje, mirando los ojos cerrados y nula respiración, daba tanta pena, es un conejo muy lindo, de orejas largas y cola felpuda.

—Claro que puedes, dame tus manos. —tiro de el sin darle tiempo a negarse, agarrando al otro conejo que dentro de una jaula improvisada temía por su vida. Viktor coloco el animal en las manos del dragón. —Aprieta un poco, encajando las pocas garras que tienes…—narraba haciendo presión en las manos del dragón para hacerlo enterrar las garras en el cuello del indefenso conejo. —Y mira cómo-

— ¡NO PUEDO! —lo soltó de golpe, dejando al moribundo animal caer al suelo, sin capacidad de levantarse. Yuuri sollozaba ante la asombrada mirada del otro, pasando a burla casi al instante.

— Es un puto conejo ¿Qué no ves que ya está casi muerto? Solo queda seguir apretando para—de manera un tanto extraña rompió el cuello del animal dándole muerte. —Matarlo, simple Yuuri, demasiado simple incluso para ti. —el pequeño seguía sollozando, como si sintiera el dolor. —Ay por favor, esto es patético de cualquier modo de mirarlo ¿Prefieres morir de hambre?

—Es solo que… no me gusta hacerlo…—clamo fuertemente, con las lágrimas asemejando una cascada por su abundancia. Viktor tiro de él, colocándolo a su lado en una especie de extraño abrazo.

—Odio los lloriqueos, calmate de una vez—bufo con fastidio, dando palmadas a su cabeza. —La vida funciona así, debes matar para vivir.

—Pero tu… lo disfrutas… ¿Por qué eres alguien tan cruel? —arqueo una ceja mirándolo, la pregunta era un tanto extraña. —Hacer algo así solo por diversión.

—No te confundas, la bestia de los dos aquí eres tú, que me dejes aquí como el malo para hacerme sentir mal no funciona. —lo aparto. —Tarde o temprano lo harás antes de que te des cuenta, está en tu naturaleza destruir todo lo que tocas, _en cualquier momento._ —siseo en tono cizañero. Yuuri miro al pequeño conejo con sangre en su pelaje ¿Matar animalitos así? No podría, era capaz de atraparlos, pero a la hora de matar siempre se congelaba.

Arrancarles la vida como si él fuera capaz de decidir algo así… Era incapaz de aceptarlo.

—Así que hoy no encontraste nada. —tamborileo los dedos sobre la superficie de su espada, pediría una nueva al herrero a la hora de regresar a su tribu. —Por lo que, pasaremos hambre lo que resta de día, noche hasta que mañana te dignes a ser un buen cazador y traer algo de comida.

—Yo no…

— ¡Eres una bestia! Maquina asesina, reptil supe desarrollado, muévete a donde está la familia de lobos a la que alimentaste el otro día, tráela y considerare no cortarte una pierna para comerla—amenazo apuntando con su espada— ¿Puedes? —sonrió esplendorosamente.

— ¡No puedo ir a matar a Mila! Ella es muy buena y sus cachorros-

—No me interesa en lo más mínimo, tengo hambre y en tu lugar de bestia salvadora debes-

—La bestia de nosotros dos eres tú—replico mirando a otro lado, con los ojos vidriosos, Viktor abrió sus ojos lo más que pudo a la vez que fruncía el entrecejo, su sangre comenzando a hervir.

— ¿Qué… dijiste? —quería darle el chance de salvar su pellejo por ahora, antes de agarrarlo y clavar la espada en sus ojos con tal de ver esa maldita mirada tan llena de pureza que lograban hacerlo sentir como lo que es acusado, _una bestia_ , un monstruo cruel.

—Tu eres la bestia. —sollozo—Tienes una cara tan linda, como una ninfa… Pero eres tan cruel, nada te importa, solo tu…

— ¡Mira maldita bestia asquerosa…!—usando la espada como soporte se levantó, su pierna a poco de curarse facilito el proceso, Yuuri retrocedió con las manos en su ropa.

— ¡Yo no soy asqueroso! Yo creí que valías la pena porque… nadie merece de modo tan horrible y solo—sollozo, Viktor se quedo tieso. —Pensé que, si te ayudaba, verías que no soy como crees, que no soy un simple animal que no siente o piensa nada. Todos los humanos nos asesinan con la excusa de que atacaremos primero cuando huimos de ustedes por miedo…

—Oye…

— ¡Pensé que podría hacerte cambiar de opinión! Que tu serias diferente a todos los demás… ¡pero me equivoque! ERES TAN CRUEL COMO LOS DEMÁS QUE TE ACOMPAÑABAN AL MATAR A MAMA, PAPA Y MARIE, DEBÍ DEJARTE EN EL BOSQUE CUANDO PUDE. —exploto con la cara roja, cerro la boca para abrirla de nuevo.

—N-no soy cruel… tan solo te digo la verdad, para vivir debes matar, el mundo es así, que tú quieras cambiarlo siendo solo… una mini representación de un dragón no hará ninguna diferencia.

—No quiero eso, quiero que tu entiendas…—especifico llevando las manos a su pecho. —De verdad pensé que serias especial… Solo eres un humano más. —cambio de forma, quedando acostado y enroscado en sí mismo cerca de la entrada.

 ** _¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba con él en esa cueva?_** Realmente perdió la cuenta de los días, tomando en cuenta que su fractura estaba casi curada debía ser dos meses y algo, en los cuales por aquellas extrañas conversaciones que tenían -en las cuales Yuuri muchas veces no decía nada-, podía decir que tenía cierta familiaridad hacia él, sintiéndolo como una pequeña mascotita al inicio.

Y como negarlo, tomando cierto cariño por él, que volviera todo magullado de buscar algo de comer para ambos era difícil de pasar por alto, mucho más cuando solo alcanzaba a traer para uno y se lo entregaba, pasando hambre hasta el día siguiente, considerando el tamaño de un dragón su estómago debía ser difícil de llenar, ni que decir con las pequeñas racionas que alcanzaba a comer.

Con todo esto existía algo indudable y eso era _que el pequeñito se preocupaba por su bienestar,_ aparte de que lo salvo sin ninguna clase de obligación, como había dicho antes. Dando pasos muy torpes logro llegar hasta él, dejándose caer y usándolo como espaldar. A modo quizás rencoroso se levantó y echo en otro lugar.

—Mi pierna va a quedar peor si te sigues moviendo—advirtió casi arrastrándose para volver a recostarse de él. —Voy a pasar hambre así que al menos déjame dormir en un sitio que no sea una dura roca—respiro profundamente cerrando los ojos, Yuuri iba a moverse, solo que al tomar en cuenta lo que acababa de decir el humano no era conveniente moverse, tan solo se echó de nuevo, lo mejor era resignarse por ahora.

 _— ¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGG!_

 _Detuvo su carrera al momento de escuchar los gritos de dolor y auxilio, pensó en dejarlo ahí, seguir huyendo por su vida aun cuando ya se había alejado una distancia considerable. Por curiosidad, eso que ocupaba el lugar del instinto de auto preservación lo hizo acercarse._

 _— ¡GIIIIAAAAAAAAA!_

 _Localizo su objetivo, un humano que se retorcía llorando bajo un tronco caído, seguramente por el pequeño efecto domino que se formó en los arboles debió derrumbarlo, atrapando a su desafortunada presa. Se acercó un poco más, viéndolo agonizar e intentar en vano liberarse. El humano de plateada cabellera lo noto._

 _—Ayu… ayúdame… por favor… —sollozo, ladeo un poco al cabeza,_ _ **olía a sangre de su madre**_ _, la espada que había tirada cerca de él se encontraba manchada de liquido carmesí._ — _T-te lo… suplico… no qui-quiero morir…_ — _cayo desmayado, quizás el dolor lo hizo perder la conciencia. Mordió su labio con nerviosismo ¿Qué hacía? Lo dejaba ahí a su suerte a que posiblemente muriera por la futura tormenta que podía oler o lo ayudaba…_

 _Por fortuna para el desdichado humano, el blando corazón del pequeño lo hizo cambiar de forma, comenzado a chocar contra el gran tronco de pino sobre la pierna humana, haciéndose daño por estarse arriesgando así. Sin embargo, esto tenía su razón de ser._

 _Ese humano se veía como ninguno, lucía_ _ **vulnerable**_ _, débil y por sobre todo tan necesitado de compasión como cualquier otra criatura, tal vez si lo ayudaba podía ver más de esto, descubrir si los humanos podían ser algo más que una amenaza para él como sus padres lo habían recalcado desde el día en que nació. Al apartar el tronco, viendo la pierna herida, pero gracias a los cielos no necesitada de una amputación metió su hocico bajo su pecho, arrastrándose por debajo hasta montarlo en su lomo._

 _La cabeza le dolía, nieve comenzaba a caer para empeorarlo aún más, se sentía muy débil, eso de hacer mucho esfuerzo no era lo suyo. Choco contra algunas rocas de manera torpe, todo se veía igual de blanco y gris para él en ese momento._

 _Visualizo a duras penas una cueva, entrando en esta rápidamente. Dejo al humano en el suelo, lamiendo la nieve que tenía en la cara y lugares donde la ropa no lo cubría. Volviendo a su forma lo sentó, recostando su espalda de la pared._

 _—Va a morir de frío… ¿Qué hago? —gimoteo asustado en la penumbra de aquel rocoso lugar._

—llevo toda mi puta vida pensando que nacen de huevos… Y tu vienes a decirme que naces como un humano ¿Tienes una idea de lo decepcionante que es eso? También lo perturbador…

—No somos aves…—frunció un poco el entrecejo sin comprender. —Nacemos como ustedes o en nuestra otra forma ¿Por qué pondríamos huevos?

—Oye, que en varios nidos había huevos de mi tamaño, pensé que tu saliste de uno como un pollo mutante.

—No son nuestros, muchos otros animales dejan sus huevos en nuestros nidos porque los creen más seguros que los propios, tampoco tenemos motivos para destruirlos así que los dejamos hacerlo. —explicaba y Viktor se rasco la cara con ambas manos, eso era sencillamente ridículo de cualquier manera.

—Como sea. —bufo, miro su pierna por un momento, recordando una duda olvidada hace mucho tiempo. — ¿Por qué pusiste tus escamas? No se quedarán ahí pegadas o si, no creo que a mi padre simpatice la idea de verme con una mancha negra por toda mi pierna.

—Usar nuestras escamas para curar cierra heridas más rápido, creí que ayudarían… Tu piel las absorberá después.

— ¿Tendré resistencia al fuego al menos?

—No—ladeo la cabeza confuso por la pregunta, Viktor volvió a bufar, enserio que ninguna ventaja podía tener a largo plazo de eso, una decepción tras otra. —Aunque mi Mama me contaba una leyenda sobre humanos con habilidades de dragones.

—Continua, eso sí que me interesa. —tomo mejor postura con una sonrisa maliciosa.

—Se decía que si un dragón y un humano comenzaban a quererse y unían sus almas como destinadas a pesar de no ser la misma especie una podría cambiar para permanecer juntos—hacia pequeños garabatos en el suelo. —Los amantes decidían quién cambiaría por el otro dejando su vida y especie atrás para ser felices, casi siempre el humano se transformaba por el dragón, cambiando lentamente hasta ser uno de los nuestros.

— Oh… No me lo creo. —corto rápidamente.

— ¿¡Que!? ¿Por qué? —lo miro con ojos vidriosos, el tenían una gran creencia de que si era posible.

—Ningún humano se enamoraría de una bestia a menos que quisiera esa media forma ¿Imaginas lo beneficioso que sería? Tener esta semi forma en la que estas, debe darte al menos alguna cualidad, escupir fuego, volar, lo que sea. Muy, muy útil de querer cazar dragones, tener su misma fuerza…

—Estás haciéndolo de nuevo…—abrazo sus piernas y Viktor alzo una ceja. — ¿Nada puede ser bueno o emotivo para ti? Tan solo piensas en… como matar y matar, arrebatar vidas para sentirte mejor.

—Así crecí y lo amo. La sangre cayendo de bestias sin raciocinio, declararme vencedor, ser elogiado por toda la tribu y hacer lo que quiera, beber, estar con las mujeres que desee.

—Todo animal tiene capacidad de razonar, sentimientos, preocupaciones… pensar que solos los humanos pueden hacerlo es egoísta.

—De poder razonar, hablaran. No lo hacen por lo que, para mí, son solo animales puestos ahí a esperar su muerte. —lo peor del caso, es que estaba convencido de su razonamiento. Yuuri se levantó, parándose en frente de él y juntando su frente con la contraria. — ¿Qué haces ahora?... ¿Qué haces? —insistió a nula respuesta.

Los pequeños, pequeñísimos cuernos en tono morado en la cola de Yuuri, así como en su codo comenzaron a brillar, los ojos de Viktor se tornaron medianamente marrones, la pupila rasgada y abiertos de par en par, su expresión vuelta de… justamente lo que ahora se transmitía a él.

 _Dolor, sufrimiento, culpa, pánico, angustia, preocupación, temor, tristeza, depresión, soledad, deseos de morir, llorar, volver a ver a su familia, pena, lastima, decepción, esperanza perdida, cariño, ilusión…_

Era tan larga la gama de sensaciones que el dragón trasmitía a su mente que lo aparto de golpe, jadeando y tapando su rostro con una mano, expresión angustiada y temblando de pies a cabeza. Lo miro con cierto repelús, a juzgar por la expresión de Yuuri esto era justo lo que quería que viera, _que lo sintiera._ Su vista se desvió al fuego, una oleada muy diferente de sensaciones lo sacudió.

 _Ira, rencor, necesidad, hambre, furia, odio, compasión, protección, cariño, preocupación…_

 _Eso no era de Yuuri,_ es algo completamente diferente, como nota aparte de que ya sin capacidad de dudarlo, Yuuri es _incapaz_ de sentir odio por nada o por nadie, lo hacía sentir aún más putrefacto que antes.

—Mi mama decía que yo soy un dragón de Cristal, capaz de reflejar los sentimientos y emociones de los demás. —volvió a jugar con la tierra del suelo, haciendo garabatos. —Te mostré lo que siento y lo que Mila siente, no sé si lo hice bien.

—L-la… ¿Loba? —dijo incrédulo, viendo como todo en lo que decidió creer por su propia cuenta estaba lejos de la realidad.

—Si… Ella me ofreció quedarme con ella y sus cachorros, su pareja fue asesinada hace poco y está muy preocupada por sus crías, también se preocupa por mi…

Quedo en silencio, viendo un punto muerto con esa vorágine de emociones destruyendo su cabeza sin ninguna clase de compasión, tampoco la merecía, admitía que la tenía bien merecida. _Un ser que vive, respira, anda como los humanos…_ ¿Por qué no iba a tener emociones, preocupaciones y derecho a vivir? Las creencias de su gente estaban simplemente equivocada s y dolía decirlo.

 _—_ _N-no te mueras, no te mueras…_

 _Balbuceaba desesperado intentando mantenerlo caliente, los labios morados y los dedos en el mismo horrible tono junto al latido cada vez más lento lo hacían llenarse de miedo, de culpa_ **_por no poder salvar a nadie_** _. Cambio de forma, acobijándolo con sus alas y presionando el cuerpo mal trecho contra su pecho, rogando y suplicando muy bajo que se mantuviera vivo._

 _Por suerte y alivio a su frágil corazón, el humano adquirió un poco de color, así como temperatura, estando en la misma posición por varias horas, aguantando el hambre y frío que sentía por recibir la brisa fría contra su lomo._

 _La tormenta de nieve paro, soltando al humano tan delicadamente como pudo se sacudió los restos de nieve que se habían pegado a sus escamas. De manera sincronizada los estómagos de ambos sonaron, pidiendo alimento._

 _Salió de la cueva y tomando provecho de un árbol pequeño aun en crecimiento arranco hojas y ramas, hasta el punto de dejar tan solo un tronco sin anda más. Cargando como pudo entre sus pequeños brazos lo dejo todo sobre el humano, así al menos pensarían que era un cadáver u alguna otra cosa extraña en lo que volvía._

 **…**

— _Como le doy el agua…_ — _murmuro pensativo mirando el cuenco improvisado que hizo, lleno de agua del rio que encontró y en el cual pesco varios peces. Pensó en abrirle la boca y echar el agua, pero posiblemente tan solo se derramará por un lado de su boca._

 _Una idea un tanto rara apareció, tomando un largo trago del agua y manteniéndola en su boca. Tomo el bonito rostro del humano entres sus manos, dando una suave caricia con sus dedos a la piel ahora limpia en comparación a hace unas horas. Abrió su boca y pego sus labios a los contrarios, pasando el agua e impidiendo que se derramara demasiado._

— ¡Listo! —celebro sintiéndose realizado por su hazaña. Bajo la mirada a donde emanaba aun sangre, quitando la ropa que estorbaba aparte de ser solo tirones de esta. No se veía el hueso, pero a juzgar por lo poco esterilizado que se veía estaba rota, muy, muy rota. Cerrando los ojos y girando la cabeza de un solo movimiento acomodo los huesos en su lugar

— ¡GAAAAH! —cayó al suelo debido al susto del repentino grito del nuevamente desmayado humano, tal vez debió hacerlo con más cuidado.

—Per-perdón…—lloriqueo nervioso y de modo exagerado. Al analizarlo un poco se percató de que no iba a sanar si solo la dejaba así, de hecho podría ponerse peor y no iba a poder cortarle la pierna si empezaba a podrirse, se desmayaría él también antes de poderlo hacer.

Entrando en una forma intermedia entre dragón y humana comenzó a arrancar escamas de su cola, sollozando pasito, era tan finas y pegadas a su piel que comenzaba a sangrar un poco, todo por asegurarse en que mejoraría. Coloco suavemente sus escamas sobre la piel blanca, fue al bosque por hojas que usaba su madre para curar a su padre.

—Ahora debo esperar a que despiertes. —sonrió tranquilo viéndolo dormir, peinando el cabello plateado con mimo. Alguien con un alma tan bella no podía ser cruel _¿verdad?_

—Y listo, un arco improvisado.

—Genial…

La mirada asombrada de Yuuri era adorable, sus ojitos brillantes sobre su persona inflaban un poco el ego, hacer algo tan sencillo como un arco y sorprenderlo era un poco curioso. Unos cuantos días ya habían transcurrido desde su pequeño, no quiso preguntar nada por precaución a que Yuuri volviera a hacerlo, verdaderamente era la cosa más putamente _horrible_ que había vivido, tomando en cuenta que se había enfrentado a dragones diez veces más grandes y asesinado Grifos era para resaltarlo.

—Si me traes madera hago flechas, te enseño a disparar y cazas pájaros. —de inmediato la alegría se esfumo, el tema de _matar_ seguía siendo uno demasiado difícil de tocar, asumía que por ser un niño esto era complicado, algo que lo atemorizaba.

—Eso los mataría…

—Es la idea, por algo es _cazar._ —resalto lo más obvio con sonrisa cínica.

— ¿Por qué te gusta? Aun no lo entiendo…—preguntó con timidez, sentado cerca del humano con la fogata en frente, muy pocas veces la apagaban.

—Toda mi tribu es de cazadores, desde que tengo uso de razón me enseñan a cazar… Es algo que me gusta, no tengo como explicar el gozo que me da ver la vida escapándose de los ojos de mi presa—dejo el arco recién hecho a un lado. —El reconocimiento que me da matar a una criatura más grande que yo… es indescriptible.

—Papa decía que matar solo puede estar bien cuando es por necesidad, comer y defenderse… Hacerlo por gusto es malo.

—Tu mundo es más sencillo que el mio, matamos por necesidad a lo que nos traerá cada criatura, los dragones sirven en tanto. Con él oro compramos tela, comida, herramientas, materiales.

—Estas mintiendo. —ladeo la cabeza. —Ustedes matan por gusto, lo he visto antes de llegar a este país nevado. De donde vengo asesinaron a toda nuestra manada, estuve un tiempo en sus mataderos… Tan solo quería colgar las cabezas en una pared, un reconocimiento por la hazaña de robar nuestra vida, usar nuestras escamas como ropas más bonitas y colmillos como collares igual que nuestros ojos ¿A eso llamas necesidad?

—Muy bien si lo hacemos por gusto, es divertido ¿Qué más quieres escuchar?

—No hace falta escuchar nada, sigo pensando que no puedes ser mala persona… Tan solo te has guiado por lo que te rodea—abrazo sus piernas. —Me gustaría que no fuese así, pero nadie puede cambiar como es… ¿Viktor?

Tomo su rostro entre sus manos, mirándolo de manera indescifrable _¿Por qué debía ser algo tan puro? Tan inocente._ La sola idea de que algo lo dañara ahora se volvía más que detestable, horrorosa e inmunda. Él afirmaba ver bondad, algo bueno en su persona cuando eso no existía, quizás el dragón si era demasiado iluso, ingenuo… Y esto llevaba al siguiente pensamiento tan típico de cualquier humano.

 _Monopolizarlo_ , el sentimiento egoísta que siempre lo ha embargo ahora cayendo sobre el infante. Volvería con su tribu, pediría esa pequeña cabaña que hace tiempo su padre le había ofrecido y lo guardaría ahí, su pierna _curada_ facilitaría el proceso de llevarlo, dejarlo inconsciente no sería un problema…

Lo acerco a su rostro e inicio un beso, uno no correspondido por el tieso y sorprendido dragón que solo se dejaba hacer por el humano. Metió su lengua en la pequeña cavidad, como había aprendido de amantes de la tribu. Yuuri es un niño _lindo_ , quizás alcanzaría a verlo en su adolescencia y-

— ¿Po-porque haces eso? —preguntó separándose.

—Eres lindo.

—Pe-pero no eres mi pareja. —se aparto miedoso. —Se supone que eso solo puedo con-

—Es un simple besito ¿Acaso hay algo que no me has dicho sobre dragones? —la sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro delataba que no esperaba una afirmación, desvaneciéndose al poco tiempo. — ¿Qué cosa?

—Como mi mama soy Omega y solo puedo besarme con mi Alfa…

—Ahora sí que no entendí…

 **…**

—NO, SIMPLEMENTE NO, ESO **_NO_** SE PUEDE, ME VALE MIERDA QUE SEAS UN PUTO REPTIL VOLADOR—exclamo de modo un poco dramático, la charla de divisiones que de por si fue extraña más la declaración de casta, búsqueda de pareja, etc. Dejo su cerebro en _error_ , no era algo posible en su cabeza por más que se lo quisiera explicar.

—Es que así funcionan las cosas con nosotros.

—a dije, _me vale mierda._ —resalto con torcida sonrisa. —Eres macho, por ende sin embarazos extraños ni necesidad de otro macho que llene de semen hasta las entrañas, nada saldrá de ahí.

—Hay Alfas hembras también. —la sola idea hizo que el rostro de Viktor se tornara azul.

—Sabes que, olvídalo, es suficiente por hoy, ningún Alfa te va a morder, reclamar o lo que sea.

— ¿Tu serias mi alfa? —ladeo la cabeza, entre las explicaciones de su hermana estaba que el Alfa que te quiere impedirá que otro se acerque hasta que llegará el momento.

—Si así quieres llamarlo. —rodo los ojos, no iba a admitirlo, tampoco era un dragón como para decirse a sí mismo de ese modo.

Definir como se sentía en este momento resultaba imposible, su corazón emocionado por lo salido de los labios de Viktor, _él quería ser su alfa_. Esto lo alegraba, no tenía idea de porque, tan solos e sentía más conectado a él que a nadie en su vida, incluso que a su familia, eso que habían descrito como _destinado o almas enlazadas_.

Un sollozo lo distrajo, dejando al conejo que perseguía hace un rato escapar e ir en dirección al sollozo, entrando en un gran tronco hueco. Lo que hallo no lo espero, un pequeño y rubio bebe llorando, sus mejillas rojas y empapadas de lágrimas lo estaban angustiando. Lo tomo en sus brazos con cuidado, el pequeño en cuestión dejo de llorar con tanta fuerza, viéndolo con él ceño fruncidito.

—Hola. —dijo sonriente pasando un dedo por su mejilla empapada. Al tenerlos completamente abiertos apreció la pupila rasgada, metió una mano entre la sabana que lo envolvía, sintiendo las pequeñísimas alas en su espalda. — ¿Por qué tu mama te dejaría aquí? —murmuro, asomándose por la abertura del tronco, olisqueando y mirando si alguna dragona estaba cerca. —Ummm… No puedo dejarte aquí solo.

…

— ¿De dónde sacaste a este pequeño mini amargado? No deja de llorar, es molesto. —se quejó entregándolo a Yuuri, al estar en brazos del infante se tranquilizó. —Me odia.

—Lo trataste muy mal, apenas es un bebe. —hizo un puchero, sentándose con él bebe en brazos—Es lindo… Tampoco lo podía dejar allá solo.

—Realmente si podías ¿Qué piensas darle de comer? Él no come pescado, mucho menos carne y dudo mucho que- ¿Por qué ahora huele dulce? —se tapó la nariz, Yuuri se puso colorado, lo de experimentar con su cuerpo era nuevo y si ahora era necesario lo haría, él bebe debía tener hambre, a saber cuánto tiempo tenía en ese tronco.

—Son feromonas, tal vez pueda lactar. —suspiro avergonzado, tocándose el pecho.

—Tienes 7 años… bueno 72, es imposible que—ver el brillo húmedo en los dedos del niño hizo saber su error de pensamiento. —No es bebe tuyo ¿Qué es eso de darle comida? Que succione eso de ti.

—Es un bebe…—cerro un ojo, el nombrado se había pegado al pecho ahora descubierto del Omega, Viktor lo miraba rencoroso, de haber sabido eso lo hubiera pedido ¿Por qué todas las explicaciones llegaban tarde? ¿Y porque Yuuri tenía que ser el salvador de todo ser necesitado? —Necesita a su madre… Debe estar cerca.

—Lo dudo mucho. —sonrió amargado, seguramente la muy perra ya estaba muerta y dejaba el paquete en lugar de irse con él a la tumba.

—si no está me lo quedare. —sonrió amablemente. —Ponerle nombre y-

—Nonono, no te lo vas a quedar, simplemente… No. —rechisto, _no quería hijos_ , quería a su maldito dragoncito libre de inmundicia, no a quién ahora chupaba de su pecho, el foco de su envidia para ser exactos. —Como tu _Alfa_ te ordeno que lo devuelvas.

—Pero…

—Nada, no lo quiero aquí, devuélvelo. —repitió, esta vez con mirada de súplica del pequeño. —Que me mires así no hará que cambie de opinión. —advirtió. Yuuri bajo su mirada al ahora dormido bebe, notando un pequeño collar en su cuello.

—Yuri…—leyó lo que decía en el pequeño dije, la casualidad del nombre similar era curiosa. —No puedo devolverlo—se encogió, era tan pequeño y vulnerable…

Viktor no dijo nada más, dejando a relucir su molestia del tema. La noche transcurrió tranquila, con Yuuri tarareando al pequeño bebe que se despertaba de vez en cuando jalando sus mejillas, nariz o cabello, en general jugando con toda la cara del dragón. El humano observo su espada perfectamente colocada, ya el teatro de hacerse el aun herido no tenía razón de ser si Yuuri tendría su atención montada en otra bestia, el egoísmo seguía siendo su cualidad y _no cambiaría por un puto bebe._

—Viktor~ Ya llegué—informo entrando a la cueva. No vio al humano, tan solo al rubio bebe en la pequeña cuna improvisada de algodón y hierba que usaba Viktor como Almohada, dejo los pescados en el suelo, examinando el lugar, _ni siquiera estaba el ahora del peli plata._ —Él… se fue…—suspiro, la picazón en los ojos por las lágrimas se hizo presente, a decir verdad… No pensó que ya estaría curado, mucho menos que se iría. Un filo en el cuello lo hizo quedarse quieto.

—agradezco tu ayuda estos meses… Fuiste útil. —susurraba a su espalda, presionando un poco la espada contra el cuello del dragón. —Más de lo que yo me pude imaginar, sin embargo quiero que me hagas un último favor…

— ¿q-que? — ¿Estaba mal tener ganas de llorar por el miedo que le provocaba esa arma en su cuello?

—Quiero que me lleves a mi Tribu, de ir caminando tardare demasiado, en cambio sí me llevas en tu lomo podre llegar pronto.

—Pe-pero Yuri…

—No me interesa y por ello no tendría motivo alguno por lo cual dejarlo vivo, llévame ahora o antes de clavar esto en tu cuello la clavare en su pecho.

Yuuri cambio de forma al instante, Viktor sonrió complacido, su pequeño engaño había salido de maravilla, él bebe en la cueva comenzó a llorar y aunque Yuuri pretendía ir a consolarlo el humano no lo permitió, dando un ligero golpe como si se tratara de un caballo e indicando que comenzara a correr.

El aire frío golpeando su cara lo estaba molestando ya demasiado, era rápido al correr pero el peso extra quitaba un poco de este factor. Aun así no tardo demasiado en sentir el olor a humanos. Permitió que Viktor bajara de su lomo al estar cerca.

—Yo… ya me voy…—dio unos pasos atrás, intimidado ya asustado.

— ¿Por qué? No te piensas despedir de mi siquiera…

—Es que… humanos… yo no… Yuri…

—No te harán nada, te lo aseguro, así que ahora-

— ¡DRAGÓN!

Miro a todos lados asustado y aturdido, el repentino peso en su lomo lo hizo comenzar a removerse con intenciones de soltar, una cadena rodeo su cuello y múltiples espadas se acercaban a su cuerpo.

—Vik-Viktor…—balbuceo.

— ¡Wow! Esperen un momento. —los detuvo rápidamente, apartándolos de su camino, la mirada de todos ellos parecía ser la de alguien que acababa de mirar un muerto. —No lo dañen.

—Estas… ¡vivo! —celebro el rubio cenizo de ojos cafés.

—Claro que estoy vivo Chris, no seas imbécil. Quita tu espada, no quiero que lo dañen—ordeno quitando el arma y lanzándola a un lado como si no fuera un objeto letal. —Vino conmigo, es mio así que aparta la maldita espada antes de que te rebane la garganta—advirtió con una sonrisa creída.

— ¡SI ES EL! —celebraron todos de golpe, casi asfixiándolo en una especie de abrazo, aunque de más está decir que, quién mantenía a Yuuri quieto no se unió a esto.

—Ya… quítense… malditos…

—Pensamos que te habías muerto.

—No regresaste cuando matamos a esa familia.

—Sí, debes ver los cuernos que tenía la hembra, son rarísimos. —el traqueteo de la cadena llamo la atención— ¿Qué lagartija es esta? No parece un dragón… ¿siquiera tiene colmillos?

—No lo toques, como he dicho es mio y yo me hare cargo de él. —tumbo a quién seguía en el lomo de Yuuri, tomando la cadena y tirando de ella. —Muévete si quieres seguir vivo. —advirtió en tono bajo, Yuuri lo seguía de cerca con él pulso más acelerado que nunca, sintiendo que sufriría un ataque al corazón en cualquier segundo.

Caminar entre los humanos que llevaban espadas, pieles, colmillos, hachas, etc. No lo ayudaba a calmarse ¿Por qué Viktor estaba haciendo esto? Sabía que tenía un miedo horroroso a los humanos, más aún que no debía entrar a una tribu si quería permanecer vivo, ya mucho tiempo había pasado y al preocupación por el pequeño bebe que dejo atrás en la cueva iba en aumento, demasiadas cosas se mezclaban en su cabeza impidiéndole pensar.

—Así que el bullicio tenía razón de ser. —sonrió esplendorosamente a su padre, el cual había salido de su cabaña, luciendo aquella capa hecha a base de escamas de dragón.

—Pensarme muerto es cruel, padre.

—Ninguno de mis hombres volvió después de dos emanas fuera ¿Por qué creer que mi hijo cara de Princesa iba a volver? —la cara de amalgamiento de Viktor hizo saber que el chiste salió como quiso, el hombre adoraba molestarlo con él comentario. —Como sea… ¿Qué es eso que traes? ¿Un regalo acaso?

—Para nada, tan solo muestro los alrededores, ahora si me disculpas voy a mostrarle donde se quedará. —el hacha de metal dorado impidió su paso, afilo la mirada hacia su padre, quién del mismo modo lo observaba con un tinte más burlón.

—Quiero pensar que estas tan demente para querer traer una… Mascota a mi aldea, anda, di que es un mal chiste _Viktya._ —lo animo, sin recibir la respuesta deseada, la sonrisa de Sergey Nikiforov desapareció prontamente. — ¿Enserio crees que aceptare que tengas a esa bestia viviendo bajo uno de nuestros techos devorando nuestra comida?

—Él no es una bestia—aseguro con firmeza. —Es Yuuri, con más corazón que cualquiera de nosotros y por eso lo quiero. Así que si, debes aceptarlo si no quieres que me largue y tal vez hable de tus debilidades a otras tribus, seria divertido. —mofaba siguiendo su camino, un golpe seco se escuchó, al voltear noto que Yuuri sangraba por la parte superior de su cabeza, mirándolo con temor.

— ¿Enserio? Tengo una pequeña curiosidad que descubrir en cuanto a ti y este pequeño renacuajo, más aún por ponerse en medio a ese golpe que era tuyo. —sonrió cínico, antes de responder se volvió negro, escuchando el rugido de Yuuri.

…

—Esto es tan putamente patético que me da vergüenza ajena ¿Enserio te rebajas a esto anciano? —preguntó escupiendo sangre a un lado, que le dieran una pálida no era nada nuevo, de pequeño aguanto cosas peores en entrenamientos, su apariencia frágil no significaba que lo fuera en realidad.

—Es solo un experimento, sabes muy bien que siempre he querido saber más de los dragones y si tú eres el medio a ello lo hare. —limpio el sudor de su frente, girándose al inquieto dragón que intentaba soltarse las cadenas que lo tenían de modo tan firme al suelo que apenas alcanzaba a moverse. Viktor tenía grilletes en sus muñecas y tobillos. —Está bastante preocupado por ti, no pensé que eso fuera posible.

—Tu ignorante pensamiento fue transmitido a mí, ahora puedo decir que eres un imbécil. —sonrió burlón, queriendo provocar su ira y que terminara largándose como hacia siempre que perdía una pelea verbal. — ¿Qué quieres ver? ¿Qué es más listo que tú? O que tiene más alma.

—Dudo mucho que una bestia como esta tenga modo alguno de razonar si es tan tonta como para venir. Si no me dices el motivo de tu interés para traerlo pasaremos a algo un poco más drástico. —tomo uno de los cuchillos en la mesa que había, estando en el matadero los objetos filosos abundaban.

— ¡NO! —el cuchillo cayó al suelo recubierto de cristal. Viktor miro asombrado a Yuuri que comenzó a encogerse en sí mismo asustado por lo hecho.

—Hablo…—entrecerró los ojos, mirando el cristal y caminando hasta él. —Escuche el rumor de que existían dragones de cristal, capaces de resistir el hierro contra su piel, crear barreras indestructibles…—se agacho un poco para quedar a la altura. —Una peste tan pequeña y fea como tu… ¿Es tan especial?

—No lo toques. —gruño.

— ¿Qué no? Ahora tengo más ganas de hacerlo…—una mano se posó en la cabeza del dragón, la cara de Sergey hablo por sí misma.

 _Miedo, miedo, miedo, miedo…  
Angustia, pánico, dolor, temor…_

 **Odio, ira, dolor, molestia, furia, superioridad, sobreprotección, egoísmo.**

— ¿Qué…? —se apartó de golpe, los ojos de Yuuri fijos en su ser. —Qué fue lo que hizo ¡DÍMELO!

—No sé de qué hablas. —respondió indiferente. Tomo otro cuchillo, esta vez apuntando al dragón. — ¡OYE!

—Dime qué coño fue lo que hiciste o-

— ¡NO TE ATREVAS A DAÑARLO!

—hablaste hace unos segundos, vuelve a hacerlo. —ordeno, Yuuri negó muy suavemente con la cabeza, asustado. Sergey pudo darse cuenta de algo, esos ojos que poseía estaban traspasando su alma, juzgándolo y buscando todo lo que estuviera sintiendo. —Bien.

El rugido/grito de Yuuri resonó como ningún otro en el horroroso lugar, Viktor tuvo un fuerte vuelco en el estómago, parte de su cara doliendo más allá de su sangre hirviendo en iras. Sergey se apartó sonriendo, con algo en su mano llena de sangre, un ojo. Dio una suave lamida a este.

—No tienes el derecho a verme de ese modo bestia, comprende tu lugar. —sonrió satisfecho—saldré a tomar aire, este lugar apesta. —salió sin decir mucho más, Yuuri se encogió, las cadenas aun presionaban con fuerza su pequeño cuerpo contra la mesa. Pudo llevar sus manos a donde antiguamente se encontraba su ojo derecho, gritando al punto de querer desgarrar sus cuerdas vocales y llorando más fuerte que nunca.

—Yuuri…—Tiro con fuerza de una de sus manos, haciéndose mucho daño y posiblemente desencajándose la muñeca, liberándose a medias, tomando el cuchillo lleno de cristal y golpeándolo a donde estaba soldado el inicio de las cadenas. —Cal-calma voy a… voy a curarte eso…—busco con la mirada algo que usar para intentar ayudarlo a curarse.

—te-tengo miedo… qui-quiero irme d-de aquí…—balbuceo con voz ronca y rasposa.

—Te sacare de aquí, tranquilo. —hablo apurado, encontrando tela y colocándola en el lugar sangrante, presionando y ocasionando más ruegos doloridos por parar. —Aguanta por favor…

 _¿A qué venia esa desesperación?_ Sentir lo que no había tenido por nadie jamás ¿Qué hizo Yuuri para hacer esto? Viéndolo desde un ángulo muy obvio básicamente todo lo que el pequeño hacía para con él creaba e inyectaba esteroides a sus sentimientos, escuchando por primera vez a su alma clamar por algo además de causar muerte y destrucción. Deposito un beso en su frente.

—Yuri… Yuri está solo en la cueva… Que si le pasa algo…

—Iremos pronto, no te preocupes por el pequeñajo—seguía en un intento de calmarlo. — ¿Puedes escupir fuego?

—Cre-creo que si…

—Entonces haremos un incendio trampa cerca, con eso los distraemos en lo que corremos y- ¿Yuuri?

—Se decía que…—una de sus manos estaba posada en la mejilla moreteada del cazador. —La-las almas de los destinados se unían apenas se conocían… Quiero cre-creer que ese eres tú—sonrió tembloroso.

—No digas esa tontería ahora, como si te fueras a morir, e-es solo un ojo, saldremos bien de esta, de muchas más hasta morirnos como un par de pasas arrugadas y feas—la caricia en su mejilla seguía, transmitiendo aquellas emociones que tanto temía sentir por su parte.

 _Amor, cariño, afecto, aprecio, fidelidad, seguridad, tristeza, dolor, esperanza…_

— ¿Ves? Sabía que tenías un alma hermosa. —sonrió de ese modo tan _puro_ que lo hacía sentir el peor ser de la tierra, derramando lágrimas sobre el rostro herido, lo que no hubiera pasado de no llevarlo ahí por capricho. _No se merecía su cariño…_

— ¡No la tengo! Deja de decir algo que no es cierto, deja de… hacerme ver lo imbécil que soy por querer monopolizarte y encerrarte, pensando que podría cuidarte de cualquier mal que viniera a hacerte daño. —sollozo a viva voz, apretando los dientes. —No soy… lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerlo.

—Te quiero mucho Viktor—sonrió jadeante, mirándolo con su único ojo, Viktor tomo su mano y la apretó, iba a vengarse por esto. Dañar a Yuuri no iba a tener perdón alguno, fuera quién fuera e inmiscuyendo a todos de ser necesario.

—Pss… Pss… Makkachin…—el perro se asomó por la ventana al escuchar a su dueño, el gesto de silencio evito que ladrara, como buen perro debía obedecer… Además, solo Viktor le daba la mejor comida. —Salta. —ordeno extendiendo los brazos, el can salto, ladrando una vez abajo—Shh…—lo cayo agachándose, saco quito la sabana de alrededor de su cuello. —Ve al bosque y encuentra al bebe que tenía esta sabana—se la dejo olisquear—Cuídalo hasta que vaya y te daré un premio gigantesco ¿Sí? Anda. —el perro tomo carrera al interior del nocturno bosque.

Desde cachorro lo había entrenado, estaba más que seguro de que podría cumplir la orden sin mucha dificultad, era más bien sencilla. Sin dificultad entro a la casa, esquivando donde estaría su padre organizando más cruzadas para cazar, entrando a su habitación y tomando su espada, arco y flechas junto al veneno de Naga, apreciaba haberlo guardado esta vez.

Salió por donde entro, impregnando las flechas en veneno al estar en un lugar en el que nadie podría verlo. Respiro hondo, Yuuri en el suelo del matadero descansando estaría bien, cuando el camino estuviera libre lo buscaría y saldría de ahí, siendo prófugo de la tribu más rencorosa existente pero alguna solución encontraría por el camino.

Siempre hizo lo que quiso, matando cuanta bestia quisiera _y esa noche no sería la excepción,_ el gusto aumentaría el triple. Las flechas facilitaron esto con creces, tumbándolos como moscas, el mérito de mejor cazador de la tribu no lo tenía por nada, antes de disparar se detuvo.

—Chris lárgate…

—Calma…

—Habla claramente ¿Dirás que estoy haciendo esto? —si podía lo evitaría, de ser necesario dispararía.

—te conozco desde que estábamos en pañales, soy incapaz de delatarte… Tan solo espero que no te arrepientas después. —palmeo su hombro.

—No lo hare.

—Nos veremos en otra vida entonces—se despidió sin más, ni ayuda ni estorbar, _por eso apreciaba al rubio._ El camino estaba libre, corrió hasta el matadero con espada en mano.

—Yuuri va-

— ¿Pensabas irte de aquí sin despedirte? —se mantuvo en guardia e igual de imperturbable, Sergey acaricio muy suavemente el rostro del durmiente. —Es un niño adorable, me recuerda mucho a tu madre cuando era joven, cuando me desposaron con ella.

—Entonces ¿Qué? Harás lo mismo con sobre mi cadáver o algún cliché del estilo—mofo.

—Oh por los dioses no. —se levantó. —Eso sería asqueroso. Por otro lado, conozco a importantes personas que, impulsados por el rumor de los dragones en forma humana pagarían mucho por él, más que por su cadáver.

—Sigue fantaseando con ese dinero, Yuuri es mio y no lo dejare a nadie para que lo toque y lo destruya, yo lo protegeré de esa inmundicia que simbolizamos nosotros para él.

— ¿Enserio? ¿Traicionar a tu propia familia por una simple bestia?

— ** _Todos_** somos bestias, solo que nosotros fingimos no serlo—de una embestida pensaba clavar de lleno su espada en el estómago de Sergey, no lográndolo por pura suerte del mayor, el cual mostro una pequeña daga en sus manos, lo que mejor se le daba con otro humano.

La pelea iba reñida, iba a reconocer que su padre lo hacía muy bien con la maldita daga, pero ya lo tenía más que harto, volviéndolo un poco errático. La carne fue atravesada y la sangre caía gota a gota en el suelo lentamente, un par de ojos mirando asombrado su acto.

—Yu… Yuuri… —balbuceo sin podérselo creer _¿Por qué ponerse en medio?_

— ¿Qué adorable broma es esta? —sonrió incrédulo, su corazón siendo atravesado por la larga espada. —Mal-Maldito…

—El que se distrae pierde—gruño enterrándola hasta el mango y empujándolo para que cayera, sufriendo por la herida mortal. Agarro a Yuuri antes de que callera al suelo. —te voy a curar eso, tranquilo. —chucheo saliendo del matadero, encontrando a los que seguramente escucharon el bullicio.

— ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? —bramo uno por ahí, no tuvo tiempo de ver quién, comenzando a correr al establo, subiéndose tan rápido como pudo al primera caballo que vio. — ¡AGÁRRENLO!

— ¡Los veo en el infierno! —se despidió haciendo galopar más rápido al animal. —Llegaremos con Yuri y-

—Mama decía que… existía un lugar que los humanos no pisaban…—su rostro pálido lo estaba asustando, sudaba como si se encontrara a mitad del desierto. —Solo para seres como… nosotros que… apreciamos la vida… Me gustaría ir… ahí contigo—sonrió débilmente al humano, quién lo apretujo más contra su pecho.

—Vamos a ir a ese puto lugar, aun si me cuesta la vid ate llevare ahí—aseguro con seguridad. —Si evitas dormirte iremos… No te duermas…

 _Si dos almas están destinadas a estar juntas, el cuerpo a de cambiar para hacerlas permanecer unidas hasta el final de sus días, sea cual sea la elección, esos dos seres quedaran enlazados por la eternidad._

— ¿Estas bien? ¿No te duele?

—Sí, mucho…—estiro los brazos, tomando las manos del peli plata. —No puedo… ver bien…

—Costara que te acostumbres, pero eso no importara, por ahora debemos irnos. —acaricio su cabello con cariño, Makkachin ladro, con Yuri en su lomo, el pequeño con cara de amargado según Viktor.

— ¿Ahora? ¿Por qué ahora?

—Ya nos deben estar buscando, no es seguro, aun son muchos y aunque puedo no quiero dejarte solo, pueden hallarte y hacerte más daño.

—Tu… ¿Me quieres?

—No traicionaría a mi tribu por nada, te quiero más de lo que quiero a mi familia, es más como… Amor.

—Entonces yo—lo cayo poniendo un dedo frente a sus labios.

—No lo digas, no te dejare renunciar a lo que eres para volverte humano. —detuvo y Yuuri lo miro suplicante.

—Pero.

—Ya has hecho mucho por mí, permíteme hacer algo por ti. —sonrió cándidamente, de modo genuino por primera vez, Yuuri dio inicio a sus sollozos. —Quiero estar contigo, esto no será un castigo, no llores así… nuestro "hijo" está mirando…

El llanto del más pequeño dolía, _demasiado_ , que lágrimas de sangre bajaran por su hermoso e inocente rostro era injusto, una blasfemia, odiaba verlo hacerlo. De momento, lo importante era saber cómo era el dichoso cambio…

…

—O sea… solo me pongo aquí y espero a que la luna me dé ¿o qué?

—Si de verdad lo deseas pasara, nuestras almas ya están juntas… El cuerpo es lo que impide la fusión total. —explicaba. A veces chocaba un poco en su cerbero que Yuuri siendo tan pequeño supiera tanto. —Deséalo con fuerza… di lo que sientes por mi como yo te he mostrado lo que siento por ti.

 _¿Cómo expresar algo como el amor tan inexplicable que tenía al dragón?_

Divago sin tener en claro que pensar, que decir, como decirlo… ¿Qué si no funcionaba? La duda de si esto no servía, quedando como humano y muriendo antes de que Yuuri siquiera se hiciera un adulto, dejarlo a su suerte en un mundo tan cruel buscando la fantasía que sus padres soñaron.

Aliento frío salió de su boca, dejándose caer al agua del lago al que habían ido para esto, un frío tan insoportable lo llenaba, por otro lado, era un gélido tan fuerte que… _Lo hacía sentir poderoso, fuerte desde adentro._ Lo acepto sin más, uniéndose a ese frío abrazador y con una sonrisa tomando el cambio, sus extremidades más fuertes e incluso algunas nuevas saliendo de su cuerpo. Doloroso como el infierno, pero _valdría la pena._

Ahora sería un verdadero depredador, con un motivo para serlo y razón por la cual existir además de matar. Salió del agua, dando un potente rugido desde lo más profundo de su garganta, Yuuri lo miraba sonriente y feliz, se notaba a leguas. Volviendo a su forma humana, un poco más musculosa, con cuernos, alas y garras extendió su mano a él.

— ¿Lo ves? No solo era habladuría—aseguro con una sonrisa.

—Lo sabía, siempre lo he sabido. —gorgoteo contento abrazándolo, se separó dando un salto, Yuri seguía usando a Makkachin de caballo viendo con más amargamiento al peli plata. —Ya podemos-

—No, aun no. —ego suavemente—Te debo algo. —Yuuri ladeo la cabeza y observo con horror como Viktor usando sus garras arrancaba su ojos derecho, tapo su boca con las manos, Viktor extendió la mano temblorosa con su ojo, sangrando. —a-ahora ya no hay nada q-que lamentar, ambos lloraremos la-lágrimas de sangre ¿verdad?

Ahora estaba tranquilo, si Yuuri no era capaz de ver el mundo plenamente… él tampoco.


End file.
